One or more aspects relate, in general, to processing within a computing environment, and in particular, to vector processing within such an environment.
Processing within a computing environment includes controlling operation of one or more central processing units (CPUs). Normally, operation of a central processing unit is controlled by instructions in storage. Instructions may have different formats and often specify registers to be used in performing various operations.
Depending on the architecture of the central processing unit, various types of registers may be used including, for instance, general purpose registers, special purpose registers, floating point registers and/or vector registers, as examples. Different types of registers may be used with different types of instructions. As examples, floating point registers store floating point numbers to be used by floating point instructions; and vector registers hold data for vector processing performed by Single Instruction, Multiple Data (SIMD) instructions, including vector instructions.